A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable vacuum system for attachment with a portable child safety seat.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Slone Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/00134013) discloses a vacuum cleaner assembly in an vehicle that has a suction nozzle and controls for the vacuum all located within a reach zone of the driver sitting in the drivers seat. However, the vacuum cleaner assembly of the Slone patent is not attached to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
The Ingram et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,091) discloses an automobile central vacuuming system. However, the central vacuuming system of the Ingram patent is permanently installed inside of the vehicle, and is not attached to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
The Lee et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,804) discloses a vacuuming system for a motor vehicle with multiple components including a litter box mounted into the vehicle. However, the system disclosed under the Lee patent, like the system under the Ingram patent, is permanently installed inside of a motor vehicle, and is neither portable nor attachable to the underside of a child safety seat.
The Rothstein patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,787) discloses a central vacuuming system for a vehicle. However, the central vacuuming system is permanently installed in the vehicle and is not attachable to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
The Freiwald patent et al. (U.S. Pat. Des. 346,051) illustrates an ornamental design for a vehicle vacuum cleaner, which does not attach to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
The Nameth Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0080801) discloses a vacuum cleaning system for vehicles with an inlet port mounted in a predetermined portion of the interior cabin. Again, the vacuum system of the Nameth publication is permanently installed in the vehicle, and is not attached to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
The LeClear Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0107528) discloses a vacuuming apparatus built-in to a vehicle that has a vacuum canister with a vacuum motor. However, the vacuuming apparatus of the LeClear publication is designed to fit under a console and is not attachable to the underside of a portable child safety seat.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a portable vacuum system that attaches to the underside of a portable child safety seat of which the vacuum cleaning system is powered by a rechargeable battery pack or by a electricity supplied by the vehicle in which it is being operated.